When You're Alone
by Galvatream
Summary: Trapped on the makeshift capital of the Outer Rim, blockaded by a fleet large enough to rival that of Coruscant, Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren must survive the treacherous jungles surrounding the capital city of Krimore and the Imperial stronghold of Gundor located within all the while being hunted down by the Empire. But help can often be found in the most unlikely places.
1. Day 0-Part 1

**[This AU continues after the End of Rebels, so a lot of things here will stick to Canon. And as for Ezra. He was flung of The Chimera by the Purgil. Consider this a side story with other side stories while I finish up the final book in The Bridger Trilogy and finalise the first chapter of a new book. Like The Bridger Trilogy, I'll be bringing in several Legends items and ships among other things and fitting them to the current canon.]**

 ** _:Delmosie-Outer Rim:_**  
 ** _:0 ABY:_**

 _Delmosie, a remote world close to the Lothal Sector. Was a lush world with many active forests and jungles. Orbiting the remote world, was a large blockade of Imperial ships. Among them, was The Phoenix, flagship of Grand Admiral Doom. When the first Death Star went up in flames and Tarkin was killed. His downfall allowed another to rise up. Now, Grand Admiral Doom rules over the Outer Rim with an iron fist compared only to that of The Emperor._

 _Within the capital city of Delmosie, Krimore, a small team of Rebel Commandos snuck by Imperial patrols. Leading them was General Ezra Bridger and General Sabine Wren, two of the Rebellions most skilled and deadly members. The two had been tasked with bringing down several factories within the capital. Their first target being the Imperial Tie Factory._

 _Entering inside, Ezra and Sabine leaned against a pile of crates, their team following suit. Sabine careful and silently pulls down her viewfinder, scanning the area to see how many troops they had to deal with. While sweeping across, her eyes lock onto someone wearing white. Blinking, Sabine narrows her eyes._ "Haar'chak" _Ezra glanced over at her._ "What is it Sabine?"

 _Sabine quickly lowers her head below enemy sightline._ "Grand Admiral Doom's in here." _Ezra froze quickly. A calm voice speaking out over the factory._ "I can feel your presence Rebel's. Show yourselves." _Ezra bit down upon his lower lip._ "We need to take him down fast. Guys, when I give the order, we open fire upon the enemy. Sabine, I want you to give them some of your miracles." _Sabine nods, grabbing a few thermal detonators and holding them in hand._

 _Aiming his blaster slightly, Ezra closed his left eye and then fires. Doom stands to the side, avoiding the red bolt and smirking. The Rebel commandos quickly begin to fire. Ezra soon eyes stormtroopers moving in from all directions._ "Sabine, NOW!"

 _Sabine quickly turns, throwing the thermal detonators towards the stormtroopers and incomplete Tie Fighters._ "Mirdala, Sabine Wren." _Doom said. Sabine blinked before eyeing him closer. Ezra was quick to draw out his lightsaber, igniting it to reflect oncoming blaster fire._ "Sabine, we need to go now." _Sabine was knocked from her thoughts as a rebel commando fell to the ground._

 _Running ahead of Ezra, Sabine glanced back to see a dozen Shadowtroopers with gold pauldrons advancing forward, E-22 blaster rifles raised and firing upon the group. Running into an ally way, an At St walker slowly turned and fired. The last three rebel commandos in their group now gone, Ezra and Sabine kept running._

 _Coming to the edge of the city, Ezra faced Sabine._ "Do you trust me?" _Ezra asked. Sabine blinked._ "Ezra?" _Sabine asked back, her voice clearly expressing her confusion._ "Just answer me, do you trust me?" _Sabine blinked once more._ "Ezra, I trust you with my life." _Ezra nodded._ "Then you'll understand why I'm doing this." _Ezra quickly grabbed Sabine, lifting her up bridal style and leaping over the wall. Running deep into the jungle on the other side._

 _Coming to a stop, Ezra quickly placed Sabine down. Sabine was quick to punch him in the shoulder._ "You didn't have to do that?" _Ezra rolled his eyes._ "Hey, at least I got us away from the Empire." _Sabine narrowed her eyes._ "We still would've made it without you having to carry me bridal style along the way." _Ezra slowly walked forward, eyes scanning the surrounding foliage._ "Yes, but my stamina got us away faster. Giving us time to find someplace to set up camp."

 _Sabine narrowed her eyes._ "Hera will come for us." _Ezra started walking forward._ "No one's coming Sabine. You saw the blockade with your own eyes, no one could get off world. We only managed to get in because of the stolen codes and shuttle. Without either, we're stuck, and anyone who comes to even attempt to aid us or rescue us would be too, if the blockade doesn't get to them first." _Sabine watched as Ezra marched on forward, using his lightsaber to clear a path ahead of him._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Sitting in his office, Doom glanced down upon the report given to him from his elite squad. Glancing up, Doom eyed the many Sith and Jedi artefacts spread about. Slowly standing, Doom walked over to the large window behind him. Sweeping the city and the jungle surrounding it, he smirked._

"General Fordia, I want a Tie squadron sweeping the outer perimeter of Krimore." _General Teagmak Fordia was a tall and lean female native of Serenno. Her hair was a light black and her skin a light tan. Standing tall, Fordia replied._ "Grand Admiral, the two Rebels have fallen deeper into the jungles surrounding Krimore."

 _Doom narrowed his eyes._ "General Fordia. Don't you find it fascinating that Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren chose to escape out into the Kabaley Jungle instead of facing down stormtroopers and All Terrain Scout Walkers." _Fordia bit her lower lip. She had heard about the many deadly creatures that roamed the Kabaley Jungle._ "Grand Admiral, one of them is Mandalorian in origin, and the other, a Jedi."

 _Doom glanced back._ "Ezra Bridger is no Jedi. He may wield the blade of one and use the their primary weapon. Yet he is no Jedi. Rather, he is between both the light and the dark, using both to the fullest without the other affecting him. But my research done on the creatures within the Kabaley Jungle has revealed that they may soon regret choosing to flea into the jungle." _Fordia blinked. Her green eyes watching with interest._ "The natural predators will hunt them down, and if they do succeed, then we will strike upon their nests. Fordia, deploy several probe droids into the Kabaley Jungle. Have one move and spy upon each Hallowed Wraith cave." _Fordia nodded and quickly left. Doom slowly watching the as the sun set over the horizon._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **I started this story sometime ago over on Wattpad and decided that I wanted to finish it.**

 **Mirdala is Mando'a for clever**

 **This is a new take on Doom, he's similar to the version seen in The Bridger Trilogy. One of the many differences seen here is that he knows Mando'a. His appearance is very similar to that seen in The Bridger Trilogy. Another difference is that Doom refers to the AT ST by it's extended name.**

 **General Fordia will play a key part in this story. I won't say why.**

 **The E-22 blaster rifle was used by Shoretroopers and Mudtroopers. As these two types of Stormtroopers were the only types to have them. I wanted Doom's elite troops to have a unique blaster rifle as well.**

 **Doom's select world as a fortress and makeshift capital of the Outer Rim will come to reason, a hint as to why being revealed when Doom spoke with Fordia.**


	2. Day 0-Part 2

**_:General Syndulla's Rebel Fleet-Outer Rim:_**  
 ** _:0ABY:_**

 _Hera rested her eyes upon the present members of The Ghost Crew. Zeb leaned against the door frame, eyes watching over Jacen Syndulla. Kallus slowly lifted his head from the datapad in hand._ "General Syndulla, Grand Admiral Doom made a report to The Emperor. The team didn't make it." _That was all Hera needed._ "Ezra and Sabine?" _Kallus shook his head._ "I read about Grand Admiral Doom, and in the way he operates. I don't think even they would've managed to evade him." _Hera slowly sat down._ "We'll have to contact Krownest and inform them of Sabine's death." _Kallus nodded._ "I'll set the call up at once General."

 ** _:Krownest-Mandalore Sector-Outer Rim:_**  
 ** _:0ABY:_**

 _Ursa sat on her throne, Alrich standing not far from her, Tristan and Fenn stood, watching as Hera appeared._ "Lady Wren." _Ursa nodded._ "General Syndulla, what has made you call us?" _Hera glanced down._ "A day ago, Ezra and Sabine lead a mission to sabotage Imperial factories on Delmosie." _Ursa nodded._ "And?" _Hera bit her lower lip._ "We were unaware that Grand Admiral Doom had set the planet up as his fortress world. The mission went south fast, and... and..." _Ursa didn't need Hera to say anymore. Her eyes glanced down._

"You need not say anymore General Syndulla. we may grief over her loss for a time, but her death will be avenged." _Hera nodded, wiping a tear from her eyes._ "I am sorry for your daughters death, I..." _Ursa dismissed it with a wave of her hand._ "You are not at fault. Though I suspect she went out with honour in the glory of battle." _Hera nodded, not believing a word Ursa was saying._ "But the loss of Bridger as well, that is a loss that many among us will not forget. He was brave, skilled." _Hera glanced down._ "Ezra was many things. His dedication to his home was unwavering, his loyalty to his friends great. His determination far superior to others."

 _Ursa slowly stepped forward._ "Bridger was a warrior at heart, I would've welcomed him into my clan without a second thought." _Hera slowly nodded. Her eyes full of tears._ "But I also doubt Bridger would go down so easily, nor would my daughter. Remember the lies the Empire can tell. I have a feeling that they live on." _Hera sighed._ "But Kallus read about how Doom operates. Even he isn't believing they would've survived." _Ursa shook her head._ "I have heard more about the extraordinary skills survivability that Bridger has sharpened over his time on the streets from Sabine. If there's one thing I know about him, it's that he always survives, no matter what." _Hera blinked._ "If only Kanan were here right now." _Ursa closed her eyes._ "I will be speaking with Mand'alor later today. Perhaps she may consider allowing the Clans of Mandalore to join the war against the Empire." _Hera nodded. Eyes glancing round before ending the call._

 ** _:Delmosie-Outer Rim:_**  
 ** _:0ABY:_**

 ** _Ezra pov_**

 _I slowly came to a stop, deactivating my lightsaber as I eyed the small clearing. Sabine slowly came to a stop behind me._ "We can camp here for the night." _Sabine slowly walked ahead._ "I'm not sleeping out in the open, there's a cave ahead." _I shrugged, reaching out into the force. I noted that the only living objects nearby were plants, I followed._ "If we're setting up camp in this cave, then we'll be here for a long while." _Sabine nodded. Resting her helmet upon the cave floor._

"We should rest up, it's been a long day already." _I nodded, my eyes glancing round before I blinked. A small amount of hot air blew over my back. Turning round slowly, I widen my eyes as I layed eyes upon a Mastiff Phalone. It quickly strike. Screaming out, I reaches for my lightsaber, only to have it knocked from my grasp._

 _Hitting the cave wall, I groaned before the beast quickly slices upon me. Grunting, I slowly fall down to the ground. Feeling the pain in my body, I'm thrown once more across the cave. Slamming into the opposite wall. Sliding down, I scream in pain as a claw pierces my right arm. With my eyes barely open, I watch as Sabine guns down the creature. My vision going blurry as she runs to my side. Her voice was garbled, I couldn't make out many words, but I could still get the general idea of what she's saying._

 ** _Sabine pov_**

 _I quickly ran to Ezra's side, my blasters remain on the ground, unnoticed. His body was damaged greatly._ "Ezra, don't leave me yet." _I quickly leaned by his side, slowly resting his body upon the flat ground. Eyeing him closely, I noticed the many cuts and scratches that he had gained. Bitting my lower lip, I notice a large hole where the Mastiff Phalone had pierced his arm. Closing my eyes, I slowly move to his right, grabbing some of his outfit, I tear it and slowly wrap the hole._

 _Eyeing down further, I begin to clean up his body. Removing blood and covering the worst scratches first. Coming to a stop, I sighed as I leaned against the cave wall, my eyes glancing over Ezra's body. Why did this have to happen? Why did Doom have to choose this world as his capital? Why? I don't I could imagine a world without Ezra in it. And now, he's resting, badly wounded, with no help. Closing my eyes, I think. Why do I suddenly feel this way? Why am I so worried about him? Yes, he's a friend, but that's it. I, not, I can't. Stop thinking about it Sabine. I, we. Ahh._

 _I just need to focus on surviving and ensuring that Ezra doesn't die. I don't I can, no, stop it. I refuse to think about that. He's a friend, that's all. 'He's more then that Sabine, admit it.' I glance round, the origin of the voice was nowhere near._ "Who are you?" _I hear the voice again, it sounded, like myself. 'I'm you.' I shake my head. No, this isn't right. 'It is right, you just refuse to admit it.' I roll my fists up._ "Who are you?" _The voice laughs. "I said I'm you. I'm your emotions, those that you've bottled up since you returned from Krownest to help your friends on Attallon.' I clench my teeth. Perhaps I need to, no, I need to sleep, I need to rest my energy. We, I have a big day ahead tomorrow. I need my energy gathered._

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Ursa is in disbelief that Ezra and Sabine are dead**

 **Hera has yet to find peace with herself, the fact that two more of her crew are all but gone has brought back any memoires.**

 **Jacen Syndulla lives on, how Hera managed to raise a child and still fight the Empire is beyond me. But if she brought him to those major battles, then it's got to make you wonder, what kind off parent is she for risking her child like that?**

 **Sabine's emotions are starting to slowly come back out, this time they're not about her past, but about Ezra.**

 **The Mastiff Phalone is native to the world of Maridun, I wanted them on Delmosie as I haven't yet finalised the Hallowed Wraith. Mastiff Phalone are thus, not common on Delmosie, so they've adapted to hunt alone instead of packs, this can be thanked to the Hallowed Wraith who have nearly hunted them all down.**


	3. Day 1

**_:Delmosie-Outer Rim:_**  
 ** _:0 ABY:_**

 ** _Third person pov_**

 _Ezra slowly opened his eyes. Gaze falling upon the cave ceiling. Blinking a few times, he groans. Slowly pulling himself. Pain shooting up his right arm, causing him to quickly grasp the hole tightly. Falling back to the ground, he sighs. The sound of boots hitting the damp cave floor. A hand tugging his left hand away from the wound. His eyes slowly drifting over to the female Mandalorian by his side, tending to his wound._

 _Sabine slowly opened the bandage around the hole. Her eyes scanning it closely._ "Haar'chak. Ezra, I need to you to brace yourself." _Ezra blinked, his mouth opened to speak. Instead of words, a loud scream emerged. Echoing around the cave and outside. His eyes slowly moved back over to Sabine, her hands were covered in blood. His blood. In them, was a small chunk of claw._ "Sabine?" _Ezra said weakly. His vision slowly fading to black. "Rest Ezra. Let your wounds heal. I won't let anyone or anything harm you." Ezra allowed a small smile to form upon his lips. His vision going dark as he passed out._

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Fordia slowly advanced through the Krimore market. The native Delmosieians shopping at will. Her eyes sweeping over as a shop owner was beaten. She quickly tore her eyes away from the act. She hated it deeply. The racism that the Empire held towards aliens and near-humans pained her heart. Trudging onwards. Fordia came to a stop. Her eyes shifting towards a small child. A human, no less older then seven years._

 _She watched as a group of aliens slowly stepped towards her. Their hands moving to their blasters. Narrowing her eyes, Fordia marched forward. Clearing her throat to get their attention. She watched as the lead pirate, a blue Twi'lek. His eyes glowed a bright hazel. A grey suit of armour covered his body. He slowly raised an eye._

"What do you want?" _Fordia placed her hands behind her back. A squad of Stormtroopers slowly entered the market. With a smirk, Fordia's eyes swept over the other pirates. A Weequay, Trandoshan and a Rodian._ "Put you blasters down." _The Twi'lek chuckled and motioned for the Trandoshan to grab the girl. His eyes watched Fordia carefully._ "And who are you to interrupt us. The Hutts payed us good money for this girl." _Fordia's smirk turned into a grin._ "Thank you for giving your employer. Who do you work for?" _The Twi'lek smirked, his eyes narrowing as he grasped his blaster tightly._ "Why would you care?"

 _Fordia sighed._ "It was worth doing this peacefully. But I guess you're going to force my hand by playing hard. Captain, arrest these scum and free the girl." _The Twi'lek was about to fire, the squad of Stormtroopers now advancing forward._ "You've committed a serious crime Pirates, threatening to harm an Imperial officer. No less, we shall see how the Grand Admiral deals with you."

 _The Pirates began to open fire. The fire fight alerting many more squads of the situation. Moving in, an AT ST enters the market, it's weapons aiming upon the pirates. Fordia holds her hand up, halting the Imperial forces._ "If I were you, I'd let go of the girl and surrender. Perhaps your sentences won't be so severe." _The pirates blinked, watching as a second AT ST entered the market. Stepping back, the Twi'lek nodded. Putting his blaster down and motioning for his crew to surrender. Fordia watched as the girl ran behind her legs._ "Men, take them to the complex for questioning. I have a feeling they're part of the slavery operation Grand Admiral Doom has been working to shut down for some time."

 _Fordia turned and lead the girl away. Slowly bending down before looking her in the eye._ "What's your name?" _The girl blinked, her eyes watching_ "Pelopia, Pelopia Tren." _Fordia nodded. Her eyes sweeping over the girl. Her hair was a light brown. Her eyes a light blue._ "I'm General Teagmak Fordia of the Fourth Fleet. Come, I was just on my way to enjoy a walk in the jungle. Wish to join me." _Pelopia nodded, her eyes watching as Fordia motioned her to join her._

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Sabine slowly walked through the jungle, her eyes scanning for her prey. Walking along, she could hear two light voices speaking. Both female in origin. Narrowing her eyes, Sabine slowly snuck through the bushes. Slowly heading towards the origin of the female voices. Sneaking down in a bush, Sabine watched as General Fordia and Pelopia talked, walking along in the direction of her prey. Blinking Sabine watched as a creature slowly emerged from behind, advancing towards them. Narrowing her eyes, Sabine took a deep breath. Grasping her blasters. Sabine slowly stood, taking aim upon the creature. Firing a few round into the creature. Bringing it down fast._

 _Fordia turned fast at the sound of a weapon firing. Her eyes widening at the sight of the creature. The creature had a total of four holes in the head from where the bolt made contact. Her eyes scanning the surrounding area for whoever had shot it dead. From the bushes. Sabine slowly emerged. Her eyes narrowing upon Fordia._ "Imperial, I would've let the creature kill you if it weren't for your companion." _Fordia nodded, her eyes watching closely._ "A rebel."

 _Sabine narrowed her eyes, her gaze falling upon the creatures body._ "You can say that. Right now, I'm not really doing anything Rebel like, rather, I'm just tying to ensure my friend and I survive." _Fordia narrowed her eyes, her gaze shifting over Sabine._ "Sabine Wren, Mandalorian. Already taken two worlds from the Empire with the help of Jedi Padawn Ezra Bridger" _Sabine slowly placed her blasters away. Her eyes shifting back to Fordia._ "Teagmak Fordia, former head of the Mandalorian Imperial Academy. What are you doing out here?"

 _Fordia stepped ahead of Pelopia._ "Sabine, you were our greatest pupil. Why leave?" _Sabine hardened her gaze, her body showing signs of hate._ "I think you know why." _Fordia shook her head._ "Your devices helped the Empire keep the peace." _Sabine snorted._ "By enslaving my people. The Empire made me betray my people." _Fordia blinked, her eyes burning into Sabine's._ "The Empire doesn't enslave, it liberates." _Sabine spat upon the ground._ "Then how did the Empire build the Death Star?" _Fordia blinked._ "Death Star?" _Sabine laughed._ "Yeah, bid Imperial battle station that blew up Alderaan." _Fordia widened her eyes._ "How did they build it?" _Sabine lowered her gaze._ "By using Wookie slaves."

 _Fordia blinked, her eyes staring upon the ground, her mind racing to identify if she was telling the truth. Then she remembered. A time before the Empire, before the Clone Wars. Peace was common back then. No war, no death, no Empire, no CIS. Her mind raced through many thoughts at once. Who were the good guys? The Empire? Or the Rebellion? Closing her eyes, she thought hard. Pelopia nudged her hand. Pulling her from her thoughts. Glancing down, Fordia sighed._ "Wren, I don't know if you're telling the truth. But what I do know, is that she'll be far safer with you and your friend then she will be in the city."

 _Sabine nodded, her eyes gazing upon the small child. A sense of familiarity quickly washed over her. The eyes and hair were familiar._ "I'll take care of, what of her parents?" _Fordia glanced down at Pelopia._ "Gone, killed by pirates." _Sabine nodded, her eyes softening._ "Funny, my friend's good friends with a pirate from the Clone Wars. He helped free Lothal, helped many Jedi as well. But, he's long gone, more so, he isn't the pirate to kill innocent people. Hondo. But, she is like my friend. Lost without her parents. Only difference, his were killed by the Empire." _Fordia blinked, her eyes going over the information about Ezra. She remembered that Mira and Ephraim Bridger spoke out against the Empire, a crime unworthy of death._

"Speaking out against the Empire isn't worth death. So how did they die?" _Sabine blinked, her eyes narrowing._ "Find out yourself. I'm sure you can find a reason to hate the Empire even more. They started burning Lothal and destroying it's natural beauty. It's still recovering." _Fordia closed her eyes. Facing Pelopia, she gave a small nod and left. Her mind processing over the newly gained information._

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Sabine entered the cave, Pelopia by her side. Seeing Ezra on the ground, injured, Pelopia widen her eyes._ "What happened to him?" _Sabine sighed._ "We were forced out fo the city, our friends killed. We came to this cave, and a creature ambushed him. Even with his Jedi senses, he failed to notice it till it was too late." _Pelopia blinked, her eyes scanning over Ezra._ "Jedi are bad people." _Sabine shook her head._ "The Jedi are good people. They put their lives on the line to protect others. Whatever the Empire has told you about them is wrong. Ezra wouldn't give up till he'd seen his people free." _Pelopia raised an eyebrow._ "How did you meet him? Why do you fight alongside him? I thought Mandalorian's hated Jedi."

 _Sabine groaned. 'It's going to be a long day.' Sitting down by Ezra, Sabine glanced over his wounds._ "He helped me rescue my father from the Empire. Putting his life on the line to do so. He gave me his lightsaber so that I could free my family from the Empire's control. Ending traitors to my kind." _Pelopia heard Ezra groan as he shifted._ "My body hurts Sabine." _Sabine turned slightly, her hands checking each wound._ "Rest Ezra. Allow your wounds to heal over time." _Pelopia slowly walked forward. Watching with interest as Sabine rested Ezra against the wall._

"Who's this?" _Sabine blinked, her eyes drifting over to her._ "I'm Pelopia Tren." _Sabine's world stopped, her eyes widening fast._ "Kai Tren's daughter?" _Pelopia froze in shock._ "How do you know my father?" _Sabine glanced down._ "He was one of Clan Tren's greatest warriors. He took members of his clan away seven years ago to find something here. I'm guessing you were born not long after." _Pelopia nodded. Her memoires of her parents were weak. Blurred images of them saying goodbye to her._ "I don't remember them much. It was two years ago that they vanished." _Sabine placed a hand upon her shoulder._ "Word got back to Mandalore. They were killed by the Empire. The rest of Clan Tren took this heavy, openly fighting the Empire till they too were wiped out."

 _Sabine fell back, her eyes glancing over Pelopia._ "We all thought Clan Tren was wiped out, gone. But it appears to still have one member alive." _Pelopia widen her eyes._ "And?" _Ezra glanced at her._ "You're lucky to be alive Pelopia. You've had it easier on the streets then I did. I had to spend seven years of my life out there because of the Empire." _Pelopia tilted her head in interest. Her eyes watching, putting together many things about Ezra and Sabine._ "Why did you two come here?" _Ezra closed his eyes._ "General Hera Syndulla of Phoenix Squadron got word of a new Tie factory opening up in Krimore. Sabine and I lead a team to sabotage the production. But Grand Admiral Doom, the guy who has an iron fist grasped around the Outer Rim's throat. Set up his capital here. He sensed us and forced us out. Me and Sabine were the only survivors."

 _Pelopia nodded, her eyes scanning the two closer._ "I see. And Fordia's reaction back there?" _Sabine shook her head._ "Her mind was opened to the evils committed by the Empire. It was expected." _Pelopia bit her lower lip, her eyes watching with more interest._ "So, are you two together?" _Sabine and Ezra widen their eyes. Both beginning a lengthy talk about why they're not together._


	4. Day 2

**_:Delmosie-Outer Rim:_**  
 ** _:0 ABY:_**

 _The weather was boiling as Sabine slowly rose from her sleep. Her eyes sweeping over the other two occupants of the cave. Pelopia and Ezra slept peacefully. Blinking, Sabine quickly glanced outside, the sun beaming in through the cave entrance._ "Canderous" _Ezra whispered, remaining asleep as Pelopia slowly rose._ "Pelopia, can you keep an eye on Ezra while I hunt for a our meals?" _Pelopia nodded, her eyes glancing over Ezra as he continued to rest._

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Fordia had already gotten used to the weather. It was unpredictable, one second, it could be cooking you alive, the next it could be freezing body parts off._ "General Fordia, this weather is unsuited for Imperial operations." _Fordia glanced over at the ISB Agent walking alongside her. His amber eyes sweeping the area._ "How has Grand Admiral Doom come to the conclusion that this is the best suited world for setting his base of operations upon?"

 _Fordia shook her head._ "Agent Krom. The Grand Admiral has many reasons for selecting Delmosie. Chief among them is it's key strategic importance." _Krom nodded. His eyes never leaving the street ahead of them._ "And these slavers, why does he want to take them down?" _Fordia narrowed her eyes._ "The Grand Admiral does not inform me of everything until the time is right. As of right now, I am unaware of why he wants to take them down. My best guess is that he hates it as I do." _Krom came to a stop, his eyes sweeping up upon the Imperial Complex._ "Then let us see what he has in store for us." _Fordia turned to face Krom._ "For you. I already have my orders from the Grand Admiral." _Krom raised an eyebrow._ "Really?" _Fordia nodded._ "Indeed, I'm to sweep the city for any more slavers or pirates."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Pelopia shifted as Ezra turned slightly. Her eyes falling upon the young man._ "He does seem familiar." _Ezra turned slightly._ "Ordo." _Pelopia blinked._ "Ordo?" _She slowly walked over. Eyeing him closer._ "Cordevo" _Pelopia raised an eyebrow._ "Cordevo?" _Ezra turned once more._ "Bridger." _Pelopia narrowed her eyes. Returning to her spot, Pelopia shifted her gaze towards the cave entrance._ "Bastila." _Pelopia sighed._ "Who the hell are these guys?" _Pelopia sighed, her eyes glancing out as she started to feel the extreme heat._ "Shan." _Pelopia blinked._ "Shan?, I'm going t have to ask Sabine about this."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Sabine silently moved about the jungle near the cave, her eyes scanning over her target. Keeping hidden, she slowly leveled her blasters upon her target. Breathing lightly, she closed one of her eyes. Lining up the shot, she pulled the trigger. The creature fell to the ground dead. Smiling lightly, she slowly walked out, picking up the creature and adding it to her collection. Standing tall, she turned to head back to the cave._

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Krom narrowed his eyes. Stepping back as the Twi'lek fell to the ground._ "Agent Krom, have they informed you of anything?" _Krom turned to face Doom. HIs blue eyes locked upon the Twi'lek._ "No Grand Admiral. They've refused to even talk." _Doom blinked, his eyes slowly shifting to Krom._ "Stand aside. I shall have a go." _Krom blinked._ "With all due respect Grand Admiral, I doubt you'd even get them to talk." _Doom's lips slowly twitched upwards into a grin. His eyes falling down upon the Twi'lek._ "Now. Let us see what you have to tell... Kastevu." _Kastevu backed up, his eyes widening as he expressed his shock._

"You seem so surprised that I know you name. Tell me, do you think I'm human?" _Kastevu blinked, his eyes watching as Doom slowly advanced forward. "_ Uh, yeah." _Doom leaned in, his face coming close to Kastevu's._ "Look into my eyes and answer that question again?" _Kastevu blinked. Doom's slit pupils gazing right into his eyes._ "You're alien. A near-human." _Doom pulled back. His lips forming into a small smirk._ "Excellent. Now, you have unknowingly insulted me." _Kastevu blinked._ "So?" _Doom's smirk grew large, his eyes narrowing as he quickly grabbed him by the collar._ "That means I don't have to hold back. You're going to talk, you'll tell me everything you know. Then you will die." _Kastevu blinked._ "I'll never tell you anything."

 _Doom chuckles._ "Intriguing." _Kastevu struggles against Doom's grip, moving about as he attempts to breakaway._ "Shut up filth." _Doom slowly tightens his grip._ "Fascinating. You were a slave once, now you enslave people. Oh how the harshest of conditions can cause one to fall to such a low life." _Kastevu widen his eyes. Moving his leg, he went to kick Doom. Doom glanced down, catching his leg and breaking it. Kastevu scream in pain. Doom smirked._ "Scream all you want. All you do is give me more information." _Kastevu slammed his mouth shut. His eyes widening in pain._ "Ah, you are not that high up in the Smugglers Slavers. Unfortunate for you." _Doom begins to apply extra pressure. Soon, Kastevu's neck cracks, the sound echoing across the cell. His partners widen their eyes as Doom turns to face them._ "You're use is no more. Agent Krom, you may deal with them as you wish."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Sabine returns to the cave to find Ezra still sleeping. Turning, she eyes Pelopia who's scratched out several names._ "Pelopia, where did you discover these names?" _Pelopia glanced back._ "Ezra said them in his sleep." _Sabine eyed the names._ "Canderous, Ordo, Cordevo, Bridger, Bastila and Shan. Only Ordo and Bridger strikes me as familiar." _Pelopia glances up_. "Who is Ordo?" _Sabine sighs._ "Clan Ordo. But Bridger is Ezra's last name." _Sabine sighs._ "We'll have to ask him when he wakes, in the meantime, we need to keep an eye out for any threats to us."


	5. Day 3

**_:Delmosie-Outer Rim:_**  
 ** _:0 ABY:_**

 _Sabine slowly awoke. Her eyes adjusting to the dimmed light of the cave. The pitter patter of rain pouring down like a Star Destroyer had begun to bombard the planet. Slowly getting up, Sabine's eye swept the cave area. Her eyes falling upon the sleeping form of Ezra._ "Sabine, look at these carvings I found." _Sabine blinked. Her eyes darting towards the small form of Pelopia._ "Carvings, let's take a look." _Walking forward, Sabine followed Pelopia. Walking deeper into the cave._

 _Glancing ahead, Sabine saw a small fire lit. The flames glimmering off the wet cave walls. Her eyes slowly drifting over a few carvings._ "Whoa." _Sabine slowly walked up to the carvings. Her fingers brushing over them slightly._ "There's a name here. Cordevo. You said Ezra mentioned this name in sleep." _Pelopia nodded._ "Yeah." _Sabine glanced over to the name next to it._ "Bridger. Cordevo Bridger. Pelopia, those many names, they were last names too." _Pelopia blinked._ "They were?" _Sabine nodded. Her eyes sweeping the carvings._ "It's a message. It's addressed to his descendants."

 _Sabine slowly read the message, her eyes lighting up with fear as she turned her head towards Ezra. "Oh no you didn't." Turning fast, Sabine ran towards Ezra, her eyes narrowing as she stopped by him._ "EZRA!" _Ezra woke with a start, his eyes glancing round as he slowly calmed down upon seeing Sabine._ "Sabine, why'd you wake me up." _Sabine narrowed her eyes._ "Get up. NOW!" _Ezra blinked, slowly standing. He quickly noticed his body was different. It didn't hurt as much anymore._ "Sabine, I'm confused." _Sabine glared him._ "Follow me Bridger."

 _Ezra blinked, his mind turning back to what it was that made Sabine made at him. But nothing came to his mind. Shrugging his shoulders, Ezra walked forward, following Sabine deeper into the cave. Coming to a stop by the carvings, Ezra blinked as his eyes swept over them._ "Uh, Sabine. Is this why you're mad at me?" _Sabine glared him again._ "Ezra, read it." _Ezra blinked, his eyes turning towards the carvings._

"To my descendants. If you are reading this, then know that this cave is the entrance to the tomb of our fallen brothers and allies. Resting among these graves are members of Clan Ordo, including the great Canderous Ordo. Know that our deeds are archived within the Jedi and Mandalorian archives. If you read this, seek out my grave. Cordevo Bridger." _Ezra blinked. His eyes shifting back to Sabine._ "Ezra, we've been living in a tomb for the past two days. And what's worse, is that Mandalorian's are buried here." _Ezra blinked. His eyes shifting towards the dim lights behind her._ "But, Cordevo is familiar to me Sabine. And I for one, am curious as to who else is buried here." _Sabine huffed._ "Let's go then."

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Doom slowly walked down the ramp of his personal shuttle. Fordia coming down after him._ "Grand Admiral, forgive me. But why are we here?" _Doom glanced over his shoulder._ "Lothal is strong in the force. The Lightside in particular. I wish to visit the Jedi temple here, or at least, what's left of it." _Fordia blinked, her eyes sweeping over the ruins of what was once Lothal's Jedi temple._ "I see Grand Admiral."

 _Doom begun to walk forward, his eyes remained locked upon the temple ruins. Coming to a stop, Doom allowed a small grin to form upon his lips._ "Ah, it appears that not the whole temple collapsed from the exploits of Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Come, we head towards the archival sight." _Fordia sighed, following Doom closely behind._

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 _Doom slowly entered what he described as the archival sight._ "Good. It appears the temples holocron is still here. And intact." _Doom slowly walked forward, his eyes narrowing as he advanced forward._ "These old texts, gather what is upon the list I gave you General Fordia." _Fordia blinked._ "Why can't you learn about how Bridger operates by reading his face?" _Doom slowly puts the holocron into his belt._ "It is a unique situation with Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. While I'm able to read many people. Very few are able what my kind deem. Unreadable. Impossible to discover. Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren both fall under this category." _Doom slowly turns, his eyes shifting towards a wall of lightsabers._ "Thus, to defeat my enemy. I must know them. And to do that, I must learn all I can about them. How they fight, how they act, how they feel. What I can exploit, what I can use against them. It is about how they move, how they act, how they work that defines them. Yet the Empire has never faced a foe as formidable as Ezra Bridger before. He is unpredictable." _Doom slowly picked up a lightsaber. His eyes slowly sweeping over it as he analyses it._

"It takes a high amount of skill to work like that. Yet he seems to always pull it off. Even when victory seems unlikely, he has pulled a victory from it. He is, familiar..."


	6. Day 4

_**:Delmosie-Outer Rim:  
:0 ABY:**_

 _Ezra and Sabie slowly walked through the caves. He glanced at each of the graves, his eyes sweeping over each them closely. The two, with Pelopia came to a stop by one grave._ "Canderous Ordo, leader of Clan Ordo, first general to Cordevo Bridger." _Ezra read._

 _Sabine glanced at it closely._ "A Mandalorian of ancient days, long forgotten by the rest of us." _She said, glancing at the other graves._ "Who else is buried here?" _She asked._

 _Ezra shrugged his shoulders._ "I don't know, but the Force, it's calling to me from inside." _He answered. Walking forward._

 _Sabine glanced at Pelopia and the two shrugged their shoulders before following Ezra._

 _The group came to a stop before a large grave, a statue of a man in a mask similar to a Mandalorian stood. Ezra glanced down at a pedestal before the grave. Resting upon it was an ancient lightsaber. One that he didn't recognise, but felt connected to it._

 _Sabine raised an eyebrow._ "A lightsaber?" _She asked, confused._

 _Ezra stepped forward._ "It's calling to me." _He said as he reached out to it. He placed his hand upon it and his eyes widened as thousands of images raced through his mind._

 _The first of the images was clear. The person who owned the lightsaber stood before Doom. Rain poured down upon them, behind him, several Mandalorians stood, watching as Doom smirked with a sinister tint in his eyes._

 _The second of the images showed a young female wielding a double bladed blue lightsaber in combat against a man who wore a mask, burn marks across his face, a Sith, around them, men who looked like Stormtroopers fought against warrior clad in black and red._

 _The third of the images showed him another man, one wielding a pistol in combat against samurai like troops._

 _The final of the images showed himself, holding the lightsaber as he stood before a vast army of Mandalorian warriors upon an unfamiliar world._

 _Ezra fell back, gasping as he was caught by Sabine._

"Are you ok Ezra?" _Sabine asked._

 _Ezra nodded._ "Yeah, just, so much information. My ancestors, this grave, is my ancestor this lightsaber, belongs to my ancestor." _He said, fully grasping the lightsaber. He ignited it, an amethyst blade extended from the hilt._

 _Sabine took a closer look at the statue and gasped._ "I recognise this person. But I only thought he was a legend, passed along about the greatest warrior Mandalore had ever faced on the battlefield." _She said._

 _Ezra looked at the hilt and then, he widen his eyes upon seeing a Mandalorian letter engraved into the side._ "Revan." _He said._

 _Sabine nodded._ "yes, wait." _She said, whipping her head around to face Ezra._ "You know him?" _She asked._

 _Ezra glanced up._ "It would seem I know Mando'a." _He said._

 _Sabine tilted her head slightly._ "How?" _She asked._

 _Ezra shrugged his shoulders._ "I don't know." _He replied._

 **[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

 ** _:Coruscant-Core Worlds:  
:8 BBY:  
_**

 _Doom stepped of the transport, his eyes sweeping the area. Behind him, Captain Konstantine stood, his watched Doom with caution. The group made their way into the palace, coming to a stop when their guard was switched for royal guards._

 _Doom noticed the fear planted upon Konstantine's face, but ignored it. He watched as the Emperor eyed him closely._

"Another alien?" _He said._

 _Konstantine nodded._ "Yes my emperor, he demanded that he speak with you." _He said._

 _The Emperor glanced at Doom._ "Interesting. And your name?" _He asked._

 _Doom stepped forward, the guards quickly aimed the spear at him, he growled lightly, his eyes narrowed._ "I will not speak when hostility is shown towards me." _He said._

 _The Emperor waved to his guards who quickly retracted their weapons._

 _Doom nodded with approval._ "My name is Droom God, and like Mitth'raw'nuruodo, I too am from the Unknown Regions." _He introduced._

 _The Emperor allowed a small smile to form upon his lips._ "You know Thrawn?" _He asked._

 _Doom nodded._ "I do, only, we are but enemies on the opposite sides of a war that has gone on for centuries. You see, my people, the Yul, are very territorial. And I have had my eye on your Galactic Empire for sometime. I have seen it's potential. And, if you to ever emerge into the Unknown Regions, it would be best that I join you, for my power within the Yul Empire is second only to my father." _He explained._

 _The Emperor nodded._ "I see, and you wish to join my empire in order to preserve it from a war that we may not win." _He said._

 _Doom nodded._ "Indeed." _He answered, remaining silent as he eyed the Emperor Closely, the longer they talked, the more he knew. An extremely useful need for him._

"Very well." _The Emperor said. Waving them out._

* * *

 **Due to a request, the story is back. And thank lord I wrote down the plans I had for it, else things would be very difficult. I wonder how many more times this story will take the backseat before I finally finish it.**

 **And check out AI-o334-Offensive Bias's story A Lost Soldier, that dude is a natural born writer.**


End file.
